


Something to Prove

by Thatoneguywhodoesthings



Category: Dad's Army
Genre: I have more fucking OCs than I can count., I wrote the start a year ago, Rewrite, Starts kinda shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguywhodoesthings/pseuds/Thatoneguywhodoesthings
Summary: Lacey Smith was never like the girls she knew. As a child, she hated dresses, to her mother's despair, and just wanted to climb trees, and fight, like the lads.Not much has changed. Lacey still wants to fight like the lads, but this fight is much bigger. When her brother returns to Liverpool for a weekend, Lacey spies an opportunity to join the war effort.





	1. Chapter 1

One fairly sunny afternoon, Lacey Smith's cleaning the counter, in the pub she runs with her brother. She had been running it alone, but, just a week ago, her dear Finlay had returned, with his wrist in a splint.  
He was home for good, this time, because, according to Finlay, between his allergies, and his sheer clumsiness, he posed a bit too much of a risk. Lacey was certain there would be another reason, but Finlay would always brush her off, when she tried to ask.  
She glances up at the clock, and sighs, ''It's stopped again?''  
Finlay enters, from the back room, ''We need a new one.''  
Lacey says, ''When Nan sends us more money, we'll get one, but, for now, I'm sure I can fix it. You're taller, get it off the wall, would you?''  
Finlay obeys, and hands it to her.  
As Lacey starts to fix it, she smiles, ''Remember when you used to let me help work on your motorbike?''  
Finlay nods.  
Lacey says, ''I can do anything you lads can... I wish I could be in the army.''  
Finlay raises an eyebrow, ''Could you kill a man?''  
Lacey grins, ''I have to be dragged away from fights, kicking and screaming. When your mate pretended he had been shot, you fainted.''  
Finlay frowns, ''How do you know?''  
Lacey winks, ''General Smith has contacts.''  
Finlay says, ''Dad writes to you?''  
Lacey says, ''Sometimes.''  
Finlay says, ''Oh...''  
Lacey says, ''He probably thinks you're too busy doing your bit for the country.''  
Finlay scoffs, ''Or he's ashamed of me. He got shot, for his country.''  
Lacey shrugs, ''I'll shoot you, if you like.''  
Finlay shoves her, lightly, then says, ''Anyway, it doesn't matter what Dad thinks of me, anymore. Now that we're out of Liverpool, and I'm out of the army, I'm going to find our godfather.''  
Lacey says, ''Finlay, you were 5, are you sure you didn't just imagine him, to get away from our parents' fighting?''  
Finlay says, ''I remember him, vividly. Arthur Wilson, posh, lovely to me, met our parents at school. Had to leave, after a massive fight. Mam tried to make me forget him, so I'd never do something like this.''  
Lacey says, ''But, you didn't.''  
Finlay shakes his head, ''No. I made Mam think that I had.''  
Lacey chuckles, ''But, you go all twitchy when you lie.''  
Finlay sighs, ''Yeah... But, I didn't lie, exactly. Just never mentioned him again.''  
Lacey says, ''Oh, right...''  
Finlay says, ''Your mates are outside. I think I'll make my escape now.''  
Lacey laughs, ''I might join you.''  
A gaggle of girls enter, chatting.  
Finlay says, ''Bye, kidda.''  
As he walks out, one of the girls nearly bumps into him.  
He reddens, and rubs the back of his neck, ''Hazel.''  
Hazel smiles, ''Finlay! Sorry about that!''  
Finlay shakes his head, and slinks out.  
Hazel sighs, ''He's beautiful...''  
Lacey snorts, ''He's my brother. Even Andrea doesn't fancy him.''  
Andrea, a graceful girl, with dark blonde hair, and plenty of makeup, says, ''Only because I want Hazel to have him.''  
Hazel smiles, touched.  
Andrea says, ''You all deserve to have someone.''  
Liosa, a Scottish girl, with frizzy blonde hair, and freckles, chuckles, ''I'll pass, thank you.''  
Andrea says, ''You say that, but, you fancy Mr. Frazer's nephew.''  
Hazel grins, ''Ooh, which one? His apprentice, or, the one in the sweet shop.''  
Andrea says, ''First one. Larry.''  
Lacey smirks, ''The one who looks like he has a stick up his--''  
Liosa says, ''Lacey! And, anyway, I don't see why you're getting on at me! Michelle fancies the other one.''  
Michelle takes her pencil out from behind her ear, ''You're so beautiful when you're angry. I have to draw it.''  
Liosa says, ''Don't mock me.''  
Michelle blinks her big eyes, clearly confused.  
Hazel grins, ''Oh, Michelle, you and Bennie? You're perfect for each other!''  
Liosa says, ''Both constantly daydreaming. Yesterday, he gave her the wrong sweets, and she didn't notice, until she got home. And, that was after she had eaten them.''  
Hazel giggles.  
Liosa says, ''It isn't funny. It's actually quite concerning.''  
Andrea says, ''It's still funny, though.''  
Hazel smiles, ''Who do you fancy, Andrea?''  
Liosa mutters, ''Half the town.''  
Lacey says, ''She fancies that Home Guard lad. Walker.''  
Andrea nods.  
Lacey jumps over the bar, and hangs the clock back on the wall.  
Liosa tuts, ''Are those Finlay's clothes?''  
Lacey says, ''Yeah.''  
Andrea says, ''Honestly, Lace... You act like a boy, all the time. I sometimes think you and Finlay should swap places!''  
Lacey glances up, an idea occurring to her.


	2. Chapter 2

In Lacey's house, she rushes to get ready, running a brush through her springy curls, haphazardly, and pulling on some clothes from Finlay's wardrobe.  
Her front door opens, and a voice calls, ''Lacey? It's Andrea, sweetheart. Are you up?''  
Lacey slides down the banister, and raises an eyebrow, ''Sweetheart?''  
Andrea blushes, ''Oh, be quiet.''  
Lacey grins, ''Only my Nan ever calls me that. You're 29.''  
Andrea shudders, ''God, don't remind me.''  
Lacey snorts, amused.  
Swiftly changing the subject, Andrea says, ''You really shouldn't slide down that banister. It already looks ready to break.''  
Lacey says, ''Everything in this house does.''  
Andrea shakes her head in disbelief, ''Why don't you just move?''  
Pulling Andrea to the living room, to avoid a shard of falling ceiling, Lacey says, ''Can't afford it. Not until Nan sends us more money.''  
Andrea nods in understanding, and helps herself to some food left on the table.  
Lacey wrinkles her nose.  
Through a mouthful of food, Andrea says, ''What? I'm starving. I can't cook to save my life.''  
Lacey says, ''I'm just too busy. Liosa came in and made that. And, she's doing my shopping for me.''  
Andrea says, ''Well, I've told all the girls to come here, because, I want to know what your plan is.''  
Lacey smirks, ''Plan?''  
Andrea says, ''We know you have one. We can just tell. Come on, tell me.''  
Lacey says, ''No! You'll have to wait.''  
Hearing a sharp knock on the door, Andrea grins, ''Not for long.''  
Lacey rushes to answer it.  
''This had better be good.'' Liosa warns.  
''Oh, it is.'' Lacey says, with a smug smile.  
Hazel claps, excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
Liosa places her hands on Hazel's shoulders, ''No. Down.''  
Hazel pouts, ''I'm not a puppy.''  
Andrea hugs her, tightly.  
Hazel smiles, placated.  
Lacey says, ''Hurry up and come in!''  
The girls obey, and squeeze onto the couch, watching Lacey, with interest.  
Lacey says, ''As you know, Finlay's in Liverpool, visiting Nan.''  
Liosa sighs, ''Oh, please tell me you didn't bring us here just to say that.''  
Lacey says, ''Patience, my angry little friend. As I was saying... As you know, Finlay's in Liverpool. And, no one else in Walmington really knows me. I want to fight.''  
''You always want to fight.'' Liosa argues.  
''Yeah, well, this time it's for the war. Not some drunk old men.''  
''Well, some of them are probably drunk old men. Just drunk old men with guns.'' Andrea muses.  
''Andrea, quiet. Lacey, surely you can't be serious... You'll get yourself killed!'' Liosa beseeches, already exasperated.  
Lacey shrugs, ''Thousands of men do. Why shouldn't I?'' alarmingly casually.  
Hazel leaps on her, pulling her into a tight hug, ''Because, you have far too much to live for!''  
''So did those men...Look, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and no one can stop me. I'm not a kid.''  
With that, Lacey flounces out.  
Liosa sighs, and calls, ''This is your house, Lacey!''  
''Show yourselves out!''  
Andrea chuckles, and shakes her head, fondly.

Meanwhile, in the church hall, Pike listens to Walker talk about his latest girlfriend, with interest.  
Walker grins, wolfishly, ''And, let me tell you, she's an absolute animal in bed.''  
Pike blinks, startled, nearly falling off the step he was perched on.  
Walker laughs, and rests a hand on his shoulder, ''Easy, tiger. It's not so scandalous. We've all done it. Or...''  
He glances up at Pike, and silently raises an eyebrow.  
''Er, yeah! Course I have!'' Pike stutters out.  
Walker gives him a look.  
Pike sighs, ''Alright, I haven't...''  
Walker says, ''No shame in that. You're still young.''  
Pike says, ''But, I'm not a kid, alright?''  
''I know, I know!'' Walker placates.  
At that moment, Lacey enters.  
Walker glances up, ''You lost, darling?''  
Lacey shrugs, ''You tell me. Are you the Home Guard?''  
Walker nods, ''Yeah, why?''  
''Things are more desperate than I thought...'' Lacey muses, as she surveys the room.  
Walker snorts, amused, and asks, ''You here to volunteer?''  
Lacey says, ''I'm here to kill Nazis.''  
Walker grins, ''I like the spirit. But, we don't get to do much of that. You, even less so.''  
Lacey saunters towards him, ''Why shouldn't I?''  
Walker says, ''I dunno. You'd have to ask the captain that, sweetheart.''  
''Do you value all of your appendages?'' Lacey inquires, with a sweet smile.  
''Er... Yeah?''  
Lacey looks straight into his eyes, her gaze ice cold, and stony, ''Then, stop calling me all those stupid names.''  
Walker holds his hands up in half-joking surrender, ''Alright, alright, noted! Lacey, innit?''  
Lacey looks away, haughtily, ''What's it to you?''  
Walker chuckles, ''The cap' should be in his office. You'd better see him before the parade starts.''  
Lacey nods, and flounces to the office.  
Walker gives a sigh of relief, and leans against the wall, ''Blimey. She's a feisty one, isn't she?''  
''Yeah...'' Pike murmurs, with a dazed smile.  
''Here we go again.'' Walker mutters, to the rest of the men.

In the office, Lacey says, ''Captain. A word?''  
Mainwaring glances up, surprised, ''Er... Yes, I suppose so. Wilson, start the parade.''  
Wilson watches Lacey, in shock. He can't help but feel like there's something familiar about the slip of a girl in front of him.  
''Wilson!'' Mainwaring barks.  
Wilson returns to reality, with a soft, ''Hm? Oh, yes, sir. I do apologise.''  
Mainwaring turns back to Lacey, ''Now, how can I help you?''  
''I want to join your platoon.''  
Wilson turns back, his eyebrows raised. This, he simply had to see.  
Mainwaring frowns, ''I-I'm sorry?''  
Lacey repeats her statement.  
Mainwaring says, ''Well, we're always happy to have volunteers to sew on buttons, and make tea...''  
Lacey says, ''You misunderstand me, sir. I want to fight. I'd be miles better than any of that lot. I work in a bar, I know how to deal with men. And, my dad's a general, so, I know how to use a gun.''  
''I see...'' Mainwaring says, taken aback. He had never met a girl with such audacity in his life.  
Lacey raises an eyebrow, ''Can I?''  
''Er, yes, I suppose so...'' Mainwaring mumbles, before he can think better of it.  
''Really?'' Lacey asks, rather surprised.  
Mainwaring says, ''Well, GHQ can't find out, of course.''  
Lacey nods, ''Oh, naturally.''  
Mainwaring says, ''So, you can't tell your father.''  
Lacey says, ''Shame. He'd be thrilled. It's my mother you should be worried about.''  
Wilson smiles, ''What's your name, my dear?''  
Lacey's tempted to give him the same speech she gave Walker, but, Wilson seems so kind and unassuming that she can't bring herself to, ''Lacey Smith, sir.''  
Wilson knows that it's a common surname, but, given the accent, the descriptions of her parents, and the striking resemblance to two old friends, it simply had to be the same Lacey Smith he knew, for a short time, 18 years ago.  
He sees Lacey looking at him, with curiosity, and says, ''I do apologise, I was rather lost in thought. Can I make you a cup of tea?''  
Lacey shakes her head, ''I'm fine, ta. I mean thank you. Sorry. Mam hates when I do that.''  
Mainwaring says, ''Now, Smith, to make all of this official, I'll just get you to sign one of these-- Blast! We're out of forms. Wait here.'' and exits.  
Wilson chuckles, ''I wish I could say we're normally more organised.''  
Lacey grins, ''It's alright, I don't mind chaos. You should see the state of my house. It's falling apart.''  
Wilson frowns, ''From the bombings?''  
''No, it's just cheap, and badly built.''  
''I see. Did you move here quite recently?''  
Lacey nods, ''Yes, sir. Just me and my brother.''  
Wilson's smile widens, ''You have a brother? Er, what's his name?''  
Lacey says, ''Finlay.''  
Wilson whispers, ''I knew it.''  
Lacey raises an eyebrow.  
Wilson says, ''Perhaps I can explain. I'm--''  
At that awfully inconvenient moment, Mainwaring enters.  
Wilson sighs, ''Well, that can wait, I suppose. Would you see me after the parade?''  
Lacey nods, ''Of course, sir.''


End file.
